This invention relates generally to a bag handle, and more particularly, to a handle for keeping the bag opening closed and providing a secure engagement with the bag so that the bag may be safely lifted by the handle.
Ordinary bags and the like, especially those made of paper which are used to carry heavy articles, generally do not have carrying handles or means to keep the bag opening closed. Such bags, for instance, those provided by supermarkets to carry groceries, are generally carried in one's arms with the opening left open when they contain articles. In addition to being awkward, when the bags are partially or fully loaded with contents and are placed in a car or the like for transport, the contents tend to spill out of the bag if the bag for some reason is tipped or lays over on its side. There is generally no bag locking or closing means which would prevent the contents from falling out under these conditions.
An object of the invention is to provide handles for bags and other similar carrying containers which do not otherwise have provision for carrying by the hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a closing device for bags and the like so that the contents do not spill out even though the bags are tipped onto their sides.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination device which serves as a handle to be placed on bags for carrying purposes and which also can be used to carry tied packages.